Little Talks
by TheWolfofDoom
Summary: "'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." This is a Higuchi x Kida story based off of the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. There isn't a lot of this pairing, so I wrote something. This is my first story on here, and it's a drabble, but try not to hate it too much, anyways! (Rated T for slight cursing.)


**Hello, everyone! This is my first story on here, so please don't hate me. I wrote it pretty late at night, too. It's based off of the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. It don't own Death Note, Higuchi, Kida, or Little Talks (the song), although that would be amazing. **

**Anyways, please enjoy the story! **

Masahiko Kida was not quite the person he appeared to be.

He would act cold and calculating, emotionless. But in truth? He wasn't at all. He could act like this, pull the wool over everyone else's eyes, seem strong. But he wasn't. Kida was probably the biggest coward of all those he knew. He used to feel in the shadows of his parents, who were both biology teachers. And then Higuchi came along.

Higuchi was not close to being a truly good person. He was greedy, forceful, and selfish, barely ever giving a care about other people's emotions and needs. Somehow, be it his own insecurities or just an instinct, he knew that Kida wasn't as confident, as manipulative, as he appeared to be.

Although Higuchi rarely payed attention to others at all, he decided to make an exception. Kida was Vice President of Rights and Planning, after all. Maybe Higuchi could benefit from acting like he cared about how Kida felt like he had accomplished less than others. Just pretending.

Somewhere along the way, he stopped pretending. He didn't need to pretend; it had became genuine, as much as he wanted to deny it. Even once he got the death note, he kept trying to make Kida feel better.

And then one weekend in September, they decided to visit Kida's childhood home.

It was rather rural. The house sat by a lake, surrounded by a grove of trees. Kida's parents still owned the place, although it hadn't been tended to in a while, and it was mostly empty.

Stepping up the stairs just ahead of Kida, Higuchi observed the porch lazily. The light blue paint on the wood was faded and peeling, and the one chair was almost completely rotted away.

He looked back at Kida. "How long has it been since anyone's came here?" he asked.

"Not since I was about eight," replied Kida after some hesitations. "Sometime in the nineteen-eighties?"

"That's a while," said Higuchi, sighing. "The whole place is probably falling apart by now."

"Of course it is," murmured Kida. "It was falling apart enough when I was young. Who knows what it's like now."

"Thanks for the reassurance," muttered Higuchi, grabbing the doorknob with his left hand.

Upon entering the living room, Higuchi really just felt like leaving. Kida was right when he wondered about the current condition. It was horrid. The walls barely seemed to hold up the roof, and there were holes all throughout the place. He was pretty sure he could see bugs crawling through them. The only furniture left was an old couch, which sagged into the ground, only half left.

"It's even worse than I remember it," said Kida, passing Higuchi into the room. The whole house seemed to moan as soon as his feet hit the ground. "It'll be falling apart in no time, I'm sure."

"Then maybe we should get going," suggested Higuchi. As much as he wanted Kida to enjoy the memories, he would rather neither of them die. "We could get hurt."

"Maybe you're right," said Kida, although he didn't sound quite like himself. "But still, I'd rather see at least a bit before it's all gone."

Higuchi sighed. "Fine. Goddamn sentiments." Although his words were blunt, his tone was affectionate.

Ignoring this, Kida made his way farther into the house. He looked around some more. "There's barely anything left..."

Higuchi hurried to follow him. "What about upstairs?"

Kida nodded. "That's where my room was. I'd like to see what all I left."

The stairway was just as rotted as the rest of the house, and it must have been a small miracle that they didn't fall out from under the two men. They creaked, wobbled, and groaned like they were in an immense amount of pain, which the probably would've been in, if they were humans. Neither of the two men felt safe on them, but Kida was driven by the need to see his old home, and Higuchi was driven by the need to be there for Kida.

The upstairs led to the bathroom, Kida's old room, his parents' room, and another. The bathroom was too unstable for them to enter, and Kida's parents' room had always been off limits, and he still felt obliged to stay out. So, they entered Kida's room.

The room seemed a bit better than the rest of the house did. There was a bit less rot, and some furniture was

left, too. This included Kida's bed and a Superman poster that hung on the wall.

Kida laughed when he saw the poster. "Oh, I remember that," he said. "I used to be such a nerd."

"You still are," Higuchi added teasingly.

"Shut up," said Kida playfully, punching him in the shoulder. "I was a huge Superman fan, okay? I kind of idolized him. He was invincible, and never let anyone down. Also, he had glasses, which was pretty cool, since I had to wear these obnoxiously large glasses." He shook his head. "I tried contact lenses a few years back. My eyes got infected. It was not fun."

"I can imagine," muttered Higuchi, grinning.

"It's not funny! It hurt like fuck!" argued Kida, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay, maybe, but that does explain why you love glasses so much," laughed Higcuhi. "Seriously? Collecting them? Isn't that a bit overboard?"

"Shut up. Glasses are awesome. That's really all there is to say on the matter," muttered Kida. He buried his face in his hands. "Kid me was such an idiot, though! Ugh. So many embarrassing experiences..."

"We're all pretty stupid when we're kids," Higuchi pointed out. "You're not alone."

Kida nodded, but suddenly froze,

staring at a small paper object on his bed. He walked over to it as if in a trance, and picked it up.

Higuchi walked over. "Hey, Kida, what's that?" He hesitated. "Are you okay? You look kind of -" Then he heard them. The small noises coming from Kida.

Kida was crying.

"Kida, what's wrong? What happened?!" Higuchi grabbed his shoulders. "Is something the matter?"

Kida looked down at what appeared to be a photograph of a man. He was slightly younger than Kida was now, but the picture was obviously older. He also looked rather similar to Kida.

"Who's that?" asked Higuchi quietly.

"...Suzaku," replied Kida. "He was my... my older brother. He went to war when I was young, and he... He never came back."

"Oh." Higuchi wasn't sure what to say. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to make Kida feel better? His hands were suited to killing more than to giving life or hope. That's all he was ever useful for. Mindlessly murdering.

"Higuchi... I don't feel comfortable anymore," Kida sobbed quietly. "This house is creaking, and it's keeping my mind from being set at ease."

Higuchi wasn't sure what he was doing. It all happened so fast, but he somehow found the right words. Quietly, he whispered, "It's just telling you to settle down."

He turned to Kida, cupping the other man's cheeks and bringing their lips to meet. Kida seemed surprised at first, but he gradually shifted into it, letting the other man take control.

Finally, Higuchi let go.

"Now, what exactly was that?" Kida asked, flushing bright red.

Higuchi blushed a similar shade. "Kida, did I ever tell you how adorable you are?"

"Um... No?"

"Well, you are," said Higuchi, hugging him slightly. "I really love you."

"Oh."

"Well, I suppose you want to leave now?" questioned Higuchi.

"That would be nice," agreed Kida quietly.

And so, Higuchi led him down the stairs and out the house, pulling his friend - no, friend was too mild a word, their relationship was closer than that, closer to lovers, really - the car they had arrived in. He wordlessly smiled at him, driving down the dirt path that they had followed in back to where they had came.

They were just out of range to hear the house collapse.

A month passed. Kida woke up on Monday morning and headed to work. He never read the news; Higuchi always told him the gist of it. As usual, he stopped just outside the building where they would always meet and talk together.

Kida frowned as he arrived. Higuchi was late. How unusual; the other almost always arrived before him. He shrugged to off, stepping out of he car and waiting beside the door.

Noticing Namikawa approaching, he decided to see if the other knew anything about Higuchi's whereabouts.

"Namikawa?" he called tentatively.

"Yes, Kida?" Namikawa answered, walking over. "What do you need?"

"Do you have any idea where Higuchi is?" Kid asked.

"Higuchi?" Although Namikawa was known for his poker faced expressions, surprise registered on his face. "Didn't you hear the news? He's dead."

Months passed by. Kida stopped caring. There was no reason to anymore, no one to talk to about his problems, no one who he had to love and let take the lead sometimes. He still talked to the other five people who had taken part in the Meetings of Death, but he wasn't sure why. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

When the day finally came, he was happy. Despite the pain in his chest, despite his vision blurring, despite the sight of the other five collapsing around him, Kida was joyful. He was dying.

He was joining Higuchi once again.

**Well, that's all for now. I might start a longer story in a while; who knows? You can R&R if you want, it's your decision. Just please don't be too mean about it... **


End file.
